Sajan Devrix
Sajan Devrix is the nephew of the First House of Betazed and former First Gentlemen of the UFP. Using his fame from the first house and being married to the president, he went on to bring attention to his passion - terraformation. Sajan moved to Nova Vitae where he works as one of the chief terraformation experts. Background Information When his mother died in a shuttle accident in 2401, the boys were not permitted to take over leadership of the first house because they were too young and males. With no other heirs available, leadership defaulted to their Uncle Avandar. Not really close with his brother, Sajan has pulled away from the rankings of the House System to make a life for himself. Personal Life Giselle Savoi (2404-2404): Sajan met his former bethrothed when they were children. With their families being friends - from the first and third house - the two had been slated to be married. Sajan never really wished to be in an arranged marriage but did like Giselle as a friend. Eventually they were intimate but later broke up and remain friends. Marlina Belle (2405-2406): Sajan met his ex-girlfriend, when she was in university. Not knowing who he was at the time, she got to know him better. After he had moved back to Betazed for a year, they reacquainted. Becoming a couple, she was taken with the pomp and prestige of the First House. When her friend Benedict got into the way of things, Sajan broke off their relationship. Current Spouse Selena Tarpin Sajan met his wife, Selene Tarpin, while on Nova Vitae as she was a member of the terraformation team. Realizing they had a lot of things in common they quickly fell in love. The two got engaged a year after meeting, remaining on the colonial planet to continue their research - in which unexpectedly got Selene pregnant in 2410. They have one child. Previous Spouse(s) Moira Hedrin Sajan met his ex-wife, Moira Hedrin, when she was a Councilwomen for Betazed. Often meeting each other in the Betazoid Embassy she took on a more motherly role before he asked her out on a date. Thinking it could help and him her career she agreed. Eventually they married so when she ran for President her name would be Devrix. Realizing they just had little in common and have feelings for other people they divorced but remained friends. They had no children. Children Sajan has one child with Selena Tarpin named Ashleigh Devrix. She was accidentally conceived while on Nova Vitae and an experimental fertility treatment for the planet was put into the atmosphere. Along with her conception, her cousin Dekoa Devrix came about in the same way after her Uncle visited the planet. Melliah Moyer (2411) is also a result of the same terraformation mishap. Education and Career Sajan has many interests: he is a proficient horse back rider and polo player and enjoys playing the drums (a rather uncouth selection according to his mother). He has a vast interest in the environment and ecology, as well as Betazoid history. He attended Harvard University from 2403-2404 before a tabloid scandal regarding his sexuality was released after a paparazzi took advantage of him when drunk. The culprit, Havaris Ketler, was caught in 2405, however Sajan finished his second year at the University of Betazed before returning to Harvard for 2405-2407. Sajan went into terraformation, moving to Nova Vitae in 2408 and is current one of the head researchers on the planet. While on the planet, Sajan obtained his PhD remotely with the University of Rixx. He returned to Earth nearly a decade after he left, the completion of the Terraformation having been a success. He is currently an environmental consultant on Earth now that the grids have been disabled. 1 Sajan Devrix Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:All Characters